The invention relates to a carton, and method of assembly thereof, for packaging a lamp and a lamp shade. There are numerous proposals in the prior art for the packaging of lamps for transportation. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,934,566; 3,158,261; and 4,030,603 provide cartons for packaging lamps without the shades. U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,446 suggests the packaging of a lamp and shade in the same carton, the lamp and shade being unconnected so that the impact forces transmitted to the package do not result in damage to the lamp or shade. In order to provide packaging of the lamp and shade together, however, U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,446 suggests that the lamp shade be more collapsible, so that it is necessary to assemble the shade into its original configuration before the lamp can be used, and the collapsible nature of the shade restricting the type of shades that may be packaged.
In general, the prior art proposals for packaging of lamps have had one or more of the following problems: Packaging of the shade and lamp in two different cartons. Providing a relatively large, bulky carton. Ease of damage to the product packaged. The necessity for utilization of different cartons, inner packs, cushioning materials, or the like for different styles of lamps. Excessive packaging time. Excessive packing material costs.
According to the present invention, it is believed that all of the above deficiencies have been overcome. In particular, a compact package is provided, one that is essentially no larger than the lamp and shade when in assembled condition, that is adaptable to a wide variety of lamp and shade styles, and positively prevents damage to either the lamp or shade packaged thereby. The time necessary for practicing the method of package assembly is small, and the material costs are low considering the degree of protection provided and the small size of the finished carton.
According to the present invention, an article containing carton is provided including a lamp, a lamp shade, and a carton having a horizontally extending bottom and top, and vertically extending sidewalls. The lamp includes a base and a pedestal, and the lamp shade is rigid including a supporting spider interior thereof. A heat shrinkable material fastens the lamp to a first support panel having cross-dimensions generally larger than the cross-dimensions of the lamp base, and the first support panel is operatively fastened to the carton bottom. Means are provided for mounting the lamp shade within the carton so that the lamp and the shade are always maintained in spaced relationship in the carton horizontal dimensions, and so that the lamp shade supporting spider and the lamp base are substantially always maintained in spaced relationship in the carton vertical dimension. The shade mounting means preferably comprises second and third support panels each having cross-dimensions of substantially the same size as the interior cross-dimensions of the carton, with a heat shrinkable material fastening the shade to the second and third support panels with the panels abutting opposite ends of the shades. Frictional engagement between the heat shrinkable material surrounding the second and third panels and the interior sidewalls of carton maintain the second and third panels, and the lamp shade mounted thereby, in a predetermined desired vertical position in the carton with both the second and third support panels spaced from the carton top and bottom. The third support panel has a central opening formed therein, and the second and third support panels and lamp shade are positioned within the carton so that a portion of the lamp base extends through the central opening in the third panel into the interior formed by the lamp shade, but spaced from the supporting spider. Preferably the lamp is provided with a detachable upper harp portion which is detached and packaged between the second support panel and the heat shrinkable material, and in this way it is possible to pack the lamp and shade in a configuration whereby they do not take up substantially anymore space than if they were assembled together, while still providing positive protection for the lamp and shade.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a low volume carton configuration that safely packs a lamp and shade in the same carton, and the method of assembly thereof. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.